


Dokładnie tym, kim jest

by euphoria814



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM Pormpt Party 2017, BDSM Prompt Party, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Play, Zakazane Pairingi, euphoria się bawi, prompty tak bardzo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: W Związku Radzieckim stosunki alf z alfami są tematem przemilczanym, ale istnieją. Illya podejrzewa jednak, że opierają się na czymś zupełnie innym. Nikt nikomu nie oddaje się kompletnie i nie rozpada pod cudzymi rękami. On wczoraj czuł jak Napoleon się rozsypał, obdarł ze wszystkich warstw i barier, którymi odgradzał się od świata.I to było wspaniałe.To było piękne.Chciał tego doświadczyć po raz kolejny./// Należy najpierw przeczytaćObie strony muru





	Dokładnie tym, kim jest

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [bdsm_prompt_party_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bdsm_prompt_party_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> z ręką na sercu albo na twojej szyi
> 
>  
> 
> Witam serdecznie :D Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień BDSM PP i nadal wszyscy żyjemy :D Jestem przeszczęśliwa :D Jeśli ktoś chciałby się zapoznać z resztą prac do akcji - proszę klikać w nazwę kolekcji i z pewnością skieruje was to na odpowiednie tory.

Nic się tak naprawdę nie zmienia. Budzą się następnego ranka i Napoleon podnosi się bez słowa z jego łóżka, udając się do łazienki na o wiele krótszy prysznic niż poprzednio. Illya nie idzie za nim, chociaż też marzy o kąpieli. Wydaje mu się, że Napoleon potrzebuje przestrzeni. To co robili wczorajszej nocy było intensywne. Sam wita chwilę samotności z przyjemnością, bo musi zebrać myśli.

Nie wie czy cokolwiek się zmieniło tak naprawdę. Nie wie co dzieje się w głowie Napoleona. Wie jednak, że mężczyzna dzielący z nim pokój, a wczorajszej nocy łóżko, nie jest alfą. Nie wyobraża sobie, aby ktoś o takiej orientacji odsłonił się tak bardzo. Pozwoliłby się zdominować w ten sposób. I to nie jest kwestia tolerancji czy strony muru, po której go wychowano. Coś w nim, coś prymitywnego protestuje na samą myśl o oddaniu się komukolwiek.

To nie był tylko seks. W Związku Radzieckim stosunki alf z alfami są tematem przemilczanym, ale istnieją. Illya podejrzewa jednak, że opierają się na czymś zupełnie innym. Nikt nikomu nie oddaje się kompletnie i nie rozpada pod cudzymi rękami. On wczoraj czuł jak Napoleon się rozsypał, obdarł ze wszystkich warstw i barier, którymi odgradzał się od świata.

I to było wspaniałe.

To było piękne.

Chciał tego doświadczyć po raz kolejny.

Napoleon wychodzi z łazienki z ręcznikiem zawiązanym wokół bioder i wygląda tak jak zawsze. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Spogląda na niego ze spokojem, ale też z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Illya nie odwzajemnia się tym samym, ponieważ nie widzi tutaj tematu do śmiechu. Nie zamierza jednak pytać o to co wczoraj zrobili. Nie jest idiotą. Zresztą – Napoleon okłamałby go gdyby nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Albo wyśmiałby za głupotę.

\- Zostawiłeś mi chociaż trochę wody? – kpi.

Napoleon przewraca oczami. Obaj wiedzą, że ten prysznic był o wiele krótszy niż te, które Solo bierze normalnie po misjach.

\- To ta lepsza strona żelaznej kurtyny – prycha mężczyzna. – Poza tym… to ja jestem hedonistycznym kapitalistą. Nie wiedziałem, że komunistom wypada kąpać się w ciepłej wodzie – rzuca.

\- Powinienem wrzucić cię po chłodny natrysk tylko w imię honoru mojego kraju – odgryza się, ale rusza w stronę łazienki, bo nie mają czasu.

Gaby lubi też do nich zajrzeć i chyba robi to głównie po to, aby przyłapać ich bez bielizny. Sądził, że polowała na goły tyłek Napoleona dotąd, ale teraz już nie jest tego taki pewien. Z drugiej strony, jeśli jakaś beta miałaby stworzyć sensowny związek z omegą, to właśnie ona.

Zamiera, kiedy dociera do niego, że już wie. Jest przekonany, że tym razem ma pewność. Napoleon nie pachnie jak omega, ale w zasadzie czymkolwiek się szprycuje, musi być mocne. Tyłek Solo był wczoraj ciasny i suchy. Przynajmniej dopóki Illya nie wsunął w niego swoich wilgotnych palców. To jednak niczego nie przesądza. Sposób w jaki Napoleon leżał pod nim powiedział mu o wiele więcej.

Kiedy wychodzi spod prysznica, Gaby już na nich czeka i patrzy wymownie na jego klatkę piersiową. Napoleon uśmiecha się krzywo, kiedy widzi jego zaskoczenie.

Nie rozmawiają o tym co się stało, kiedy się pakują.

Nie rozmawiają o tym również, kiedy Waverly pojawia się i informuje ich o kolejnej misji.

Ich celem jest omega jednego z naukowców, którego wyników badań potrzebowali. Napoleon zgadza się bez wahania, a Illya powstrzymuje się przed drżeniem. Kiedy myśli o Solo z inną omegą, robi mu się goręcej.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta Gaby. – Napadało na nas, kiedy ubezpieczaliśmy Napoleona, ale nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo się przeziębiasz.

\- Osłoniłem cię przed deszczem – przypomina jej, ponieważ padało głównie na niego.

Ona ukryła się pod nim, jakby był cholernym drzewem.

Napoleon spogląda na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedział co jest grane. I uśmiecha się wrednie.

***  
Solo przemyka się do laboratorium szaleńca, a przynajmniej zakłada tak Illya, ponieważ jest już tak późno, że chłód nocy daje się w kość nawet jemu. Jeśli Napoleon spędzi w tej fortecy jeszcze godzinę, wejdą i wyciągną go stamtąd siłą. Jest przekonany, że Gaby nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Od rzeki ciągnie nieprzyjemny wilgotny wietrzyk, a on oddał jej już swoją kurtkę. Nie wie dlaczego Teller nigdy nie ubiera się odpowiednio do sytuacji.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – prycha Gaby.

Nie wie dlaczego to powiedziała. Jest przekonany, że Napoleon jest relatywnie bezpieczny. To tylko omega, a jeśli ktokolwiek potrafi takimi manipulować – to właśnie Solo. Do tego to kobieta, więc jeśli nie uśpiła Napoleona, fizycznie nad nią góruje.

Solo wychodzi z mikrofilmami w kieszeni dokładnie pięćdziesiąt minut później. Illya nie komentuje jego zadowolonej z siebie miny, ale po plecach i tak przebiega mu dreszcz.

***  
Kiedy docierają do hotelu, rozdzielają się. Gaby obiecuje odnieść mu o poranku kurtkę. Nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia dla niego.

Napoleon wchodzi pod prysznic i zostaje tam jak zawsze zatrważająco długo. Illya zastanawia się nawet czy nie dołączyć, ale nie rozmawiali o tym i wie również, że pod natryskiem Solo zbiera się w sobie. Wychodzi z roli, którą grał przez kilka ostatnich godzin. Nie rozmawiali o wczorajszej nocy, ale teraz też nie zamierza poruszać tematu. Nigdy nie miał zwyczaju wystawiać się na cel wyszkolonemu snajperowi, kiedy wiedział, iż takowy znajduje się w pobliżu.

Napoleon pod pewnymi względami jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Zmienia pozycje, dostosowuje je do przeciwnika i czeka na odpowiedni moment.

Illya wie, że taki nadejdzie kiedyś dla niego. Nie wie tylko kiedy.

Solo wychodzi spod prysznica, kusząc tymi swoimi długimi nogami. Illya chce je mieć zawinięte wokół siebie jeszcze tej samej nocy.

Nie może przestać obserwować drugiego mężczyzny, co nie przechodzi niezauważone.

\- Jakiś problem, Zarazo? – pyta Napoleon.

Brzmi rozbrajająco. Napoleon jako jedyny nadal go tak nazywa. Gaby woli używać jego imienia. Waverly posiłkuje się nazwiskiem, które źle wymawia jak każdy Brytyjczyk.

\- Cała lista – przyznaje Illya bez cienia wahania, a potem podnosi się z łóżka, bo jest przemarznięty do szpiku kości, ale ciepła woda mu nie pomoże.

Napoleon obserwuje go, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział do czego to zmierza. Może sądził, że wczorajsza noc to jednorazowa przygoda. Illya nie jest dobry w takich grach. Zbyt lubi kontrolować wszystko, co się wokół niego dzieje. Zbyt lubi posiadać. I rości sobie prawa do Napoleona, ponieważ wie kim jest Solo, a to daje mu siłę, władzę i pewność.

I niczego więcej nie potrzebuje – prócz zgody.

Kiedy przesuwa palcami po karku Napoleona, ten drży. Wie, że to jednak nie z powodu jego zimnych dłoni.

Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na krótką chwilę i nie wie, co widzi w oczach Solo. Jeśli Napoleon martwi się, że jeszcze nie do końca wyszedł z roli alfy – Illya w zasadzie nie jest aż tak bardzo przeciwko drugiemu dominantowi w łóżku. Pragnął Napoleona na długo zanim dowiedział się, iż Solo jest omegą.

Teraz jednak skoro ma pewność, wie, że to co wczoraj robili nie było do końca tym, czego sam chciałby. Kiedy całuje Napoleona dzisiaj, jest bardziej zdecydowany. Nie musi badać terenu, który już podbił, bo wie jak wiele Solo od niego chce. Wie kiedy wsunąć język pomiędzy chętne wargi. Wie, że ręcznik Napoleona wcale nie jest tak mocno zawiązany, więc trąca go palcami, kiedy dłońmi wędruje po odsłoniętej skórze.

Napoleon drży, ale to nic nowego. Illya tym razem jednak ma wrażenie, że Solo z całych sił powstrzymuje się przed tym, aby się nie poruszyć. To nie powinno go tak rozpalać, ale nie potrafi zapobiec temu jak szybko twardnieje w swoich spodniach. Nie widzi zresztą w tym sensu. Chyba cała istota w tym, aby podnieconym opaść na pościel z równie zainteresowanym i rozpalonym partnerem. A w przypadku Napoleona na pewno nie będzie problemu, bo Solo już teraz oddycha z trudem.

Zaciska dłoń mocniej na karku Napoleona, ciesząc się reakcją mężczyzny. Napoleon niemal rozpływa się pod jego palcami. Jest niczym glina w jego rękach, pozwalając mu na poprowadzenie się w stronę jego łóżka.

Nie stara się zwodzić ani uwodzić. Żaden z nich nie pozwoliłby sobie na podobne gierki. Żaden z nich nie dałby się na nie nabrać.

Napoleon nie mówi ani słowa i może to jest właśnie znamieniem tego, że robią coś, czego Solo do tej pory nie próbował. Zna tę figlarną stronę Napoleona, w której nie ma ani krzty prawdy. Wie jak dobrze mężczyzna gra swoją rolę, niezależnie od tego czy przed nim stoi przeciwnik czy sprzymierzeniec.

Przy Illyi może być dokładnie tym, kim jest.

Illya niczego innego nie pragnie.

Napoleon wyciąga się pod nim leniwie niczym kot. Ewidentną radość sprawia mu to, że Illya przytrzymuje go przy materacu z taką łatwością. Obaj są doskonałymi szpiegami, ale Kowboj jest od niego słabszy – obaj to wiedzą. Już testowali swoje granice i możliwości. Jeśli Napoleon chciałby się uwolnić, musiałby naprawdę się o to postarać.

Albo powiedzieć chociaż słowo.

Przesuwa palcami po zagłębieniu biodra Napoleona, ciesząc się tym jak gładka jest skóra pod jego dłońmi. Widzi siatkę żyłek tak błękitnych, że jego czerwone serce ma ochotę się zbuntować. Brakuje tylko, aby Napoleon należał do jedynej grupy społecznej, którą komuniści zwalczali tak skutecznie w czasach rewolucji.

Przesuwa palcami po ciemnych kręconych włosach, aż dociera do twardego członka mężczyzny. Napoleon drży i wypycha biodra w kierunku jego dłoni. I w zasadzie w tej pozycji to jedyny ruch, do którego jest zdolny.

Illya podnosi głowę, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy i nie wie do końca co tam widzi.

 Jeśli to prośba – nie jest na tyle błagalna, na ile chciałby.

 Jeśli to niepewność, zamierza dać Napoleonowi całkiem jasną odpowiedź.

Nie obejmuje dłonią penisa mężczyzny, ale zaczyna całować go po ustach nie pogłębiając tak naprawdę kontaktu. Przesuwa się wzdłuż jego szczęki aż dociera do ucha, a potem zaciska zęby całkiem mocno na karku. Nie gryzie tak do końca, ale to dość jasny przekaz, który Napoleon rozumie, ponieważ spina się tak cudownie mocno, podwija pod siebie palce stóp, a potem rozluźnia się.

Illya czuje jego puls pod swoimi ustami. Wie jak szybko bije jego serce. Ciepły oddech Napoleona łaskocze go w nieogolony policzek.

Liże obojczyk Solo, trochę żałując, że Napoleon zmył z siebie cały zapach i smak. Z drugiej jednak strony przypomina sobie co Solo robił zanim wrócił do hotelowego pokoju i nie może powstrzymać jęku. Nie wie czy to odpowiednia chwila. Nie wie czy Napoleon milczy, ponieważ nie chce, aby słowa pojawiały się między nimi. Nie może jednak odgonić jednej natrętnej myśli.

\- Dałeś jej to, czego chciała? – pyta. – Przyparłeś ją do materaca i dałeś z siebie wszystko?

Napoleon patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale błyszczy w nich coś, co Illyę tylko zachęca.

\- Zrobiłeś to jak alfą, którym, obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś? – pyta.

Nie wie czy się nie przesłyszał, ale jęk, który wyrywa się z ust Napoleona jest niemal bolesny, urwany. Mężczyzna patrzy na niego, a jego źrenice są tak rozszerzone z podniecenia, że nie widzi jaśniejszego pierścienia tęczówki wokół. Oczy Napoleona są jak bezdenne studnie, a Illya tonie w nich.

\- Jakie to uczucie? – pyta i jego głos jest ochrypły.

Nie oczekuje, że Napoleon odpowie.

Solo jęczy i zaczyna się pod nim wić, i to niemal bolesne na niego teraz patrzeć. Illya nigdy nie widział Napoleona czerwieniącego się, ale ma przed sobą dowód, że to w ogóle możliwe. Rumieniec ciągnie się od policzków Solo przez jego szyję aż po klatkę piersiową. Dwa różowe, malutkie sutki kuszą.

\- Jakie to uczucie? – powtarza. – Może tam byłeś alfą dla tamtej omegi – podejmuje. – Tutaj jednak jesteś mój i obaj to wiemy – mówi.

Nie wie czy to nie za wcześnie, ale urwany oddech Napoleona podpowiada mu, że to jest dokładnie to, czego Solo w tej chwili potrzebował. I sama akceptacja sprawia, że coś w Illyi pęka. Unosi się nad Napoleonem, zdzierając z siebie golf.

\- Zostaw – rzuca Solo i to jest tak zaskakujące, że zamiera na chwilę i patrzy w dół na Napoleona, który obserwuje go całkiem otwarcie.

A potem przypomina sobie jak zrobili to wczoraj. I ta myśl nie jest przyjemna. Gdyby wczoraj wiedział, to co wie dzisiaj, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

\- Nie – mówi i nie ma pojęcia, co Napoleon słyszy w jego głosie, ale wydaje się zaskoczony.

Nie wie co za emocja przebiega po twarzy mężczyzny, ale to raczej przyjemne zdziwienie. Nie umie tego inaczej nazwać. I coś się w nim łamie, bo wie, że obaj są szpiegami, a to oznacza, że nigdy nie mają czasu. Nigdy nie są sobą. Nikt o nich nie dba.

\- Zrobimy to tak jak powinniśmy – szepcze, kiedy ściąga z siebie ubranie.

A potem kładzie się na łóżku i zaczyna całować Napoleona tak, jakby nigdy nie przestał. Jakby nigdy przestać nie zamierzał. I może jest w tym trochę prawdy.

Klatka piersiowa Napoleona unosi się i opada, i wydaje się, że mężczyzna jest spokojny, opanowany. Illya wie jednak lepiej. Serce Napoleona trzepocze pod jego palcami i kiedy jego usta zsuwają się ponownie na szyję mężczyzny, Napoleon w końcu łka. Jakby Illya w końcu złamał go, chociaż tym razem nawet nie chciał.

Zaciska palce na karku Napoleona, kiedy zsuwa się niżej i liże jego różowy sutek, twardniejący niemal od razu zresztą. Penis mężczyzny zostawia mokry ślad na jego udzie, kiedy Napoleon próbuje szukać ulgi gdziekolwiek. Pozwala mu się o siebie ocierać, samemu czerpiąc z tego niemałą przyjemność. On jednak nie dyszy w skórę Napoleona tak jak Napoleon w jego włosy.

Ruchy Solo stają się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, kiedy bez chwili wytchnienia dąży do celu. Jego uda zaciskają się, jakby z sobą walczył, jakby nie mógł dojść tam, gdzie tak bardzo chciał. Łka i drży, i Illya doskonale wie co to znaczy.

Ich nagie ciała ocierają się o siebie, a on bezlitośnie pozwala Napoleonowi czerpać ze swojej siły, ze swojego ciężaru. Przygniata mniejszego mężczyznę do łóżka, dając mu oparcie, dając mu dokładnie tyle swobody, ile Napoleon potrzebuje. Nie musi nawet krępować jego nadgarstków. Solo i tak trzyma je nad głową, jakby został skrępowany więzami o wiele silniejszymi niż te realne. Więzami swojej woli.

\- Wiem, czego potrzebujesz – szepcze do ucha Napoleona, kiedy przesuwa palcami po napiętej skórze mężczyzny aż dociera pomiędzy jego pośladki.

Oddech Napoleona przyspiesza, staje się cięższy, urywany. Napoleon walczy z każdym westchnieniem, z każdym dźwiękiem. I poddaje się, kiedy Illya w końcu naciska palcem na jego wejście. Reakcja jest natychmiastowa. Napoleon nie wije się już pod nim, ale sztywnieje, wpuszczając go o wiele głębiej niż Illya chciał zabrnąć. Przynajmniej wie już jednak, co Napoleon robił tak długo pod prysznicem. Solo wydaje się niemal mokry. Przyjmuje jego palec z taką łatwością, że Illya twardnieje jeszcze bardziej.

Nie zdąża nawet ruszyć ręką, kiedy Napoleon rozlewa się pomiędzy nich.

\- Mój – szepcze Illya. – Omega – dodaje już w rodzimym języku tak cicho, jakby zdradzał ogromną tajemnicę.

I chyba tak jest w rzeczywistości.

Napoleon sztywnieje pod nim, więc pewnie nie powinien był tego mówić.

\- Nieobraźliwie – uściśla, ponieważ najwyraźniej tylko po jego stronie muru to słowo nie uwłacza nikomu.

 

 


End file.
